


exordium

by glubbyfishprincess



Series: MMARQ [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, MMARQ, Self-Insert, Team MARQ, set a few years after the events of RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glubbyfishprincess/pseuds/glubbyfishprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prologues for team MARQ + ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (M)nemosyne

“Mom, can you tell me a story?” The girl looked up at her mother, who cradled her in her arms.

The woman laughed as she shifted the weight of the girl onto one arm as she pulled away the bed sheets. She slowly lowered the girl onto the bed and tucked her in. “It’s a bit too late in the night for that don’t you think?

“Well, if only you came home earlier we’d have more time.” The girl stubbornly crossed her arms and pouted. The woman felt a pang of guilt and hurt from the comment; the pain and ache of her body from the day’s work rushing back to her. She reined these feelings in. She was still a child; she didn’t understand. The world was simple to them, nothing like the crazy world of adults that she lived through every day.

“I’m sorry, baby.” She brushed the hair out of the girl’s face and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “I’ll try my best though. Do you want to hear the story of how the valiant Ruby Rose saved our realm from the vicious attack of the White Fang?”

“No! I’ve heard that a million times already.” The girl puffed her cheeks up and quickly pulled away.

“How about the legendary Bumblebee couple handled a huge horde of Grimm?”

The girl thought for a moment, contemplating on it before shaking her head. “I want something new!”

“Something new, huh? Well,” The woman glanced at her daughter, who nodded. Her eyes shined with a prospect of a new story to be told. She took a deep breath before continuing. “Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She was no ordinary girl; she was special. She was so special that people around her were amazed by all the things she could do. She brought joy and happiness to those around her and gave help to those who needed it. She used her powers for good.

“As is the common action of human beings when encountered with something different and unique, they became curious. Why was this girl so special? It started out quite innocently; most people wanted to utilize the powers for good. It would be such a great help to others if they could also have these special powers. Even more people could be helped if this power could be used by others.

“But there were also those who wanted this power for their own selfish purposes. To cheat, lie and steal. They didn’t care about helping other people, but only about helping themselves.”

The girl gasped at this, her face growing worried. “Did they get the powers to destroy the world?”

She laughed again, amused by the horrified expression on her daughter’s face. “Thankfully, no. Not yet at least. No one was able to figure out exactly what made the girl tick. The people around her did her best to protect her from those who wanted to use her powers for evil.”

“What happened next?”

“Well, I’ll tell you tomorrow.” The woman shook her head and stood up from the bed, ignoring the girl’s protests of her to stay. She made her way to the door, careful not to trip over the toys and books that scattered the floor of the bedroom. “It’s more exciting that way, trust me. You need some sleep anyways.”

“No, I don’t!” The girl tried to argue but found herself yawning a few seconds after. Her tiredness quickly snuck up on her and her eyes started to close. “I’m not… Sleepy…”

“Of course, you’re not.” The woman giggled and looked back fondly at the girl in the light of her table lamp one last time before she closed the door. She wasn’t going to cry now. She was too tired and old for that. “Goodbye, Mea.”

“Good… night…”

The girl drifted off to sleep, dreaming of heroes and villains. The kind that you only saw in fairytales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is a huge self-insert team of me and my friends and i apologize if u dont like that stuff but let me indulge in my fantasies shhh. anyways this first chapter is about Mea she's super rad.


	2. (A)cceptance

“Fuck.” She swore as the baton she had been twirling spun out of her hands and crashed through the window. She closed her eyes and counted under her breath.

_1… 2… 3._

“ _ANGIE!_ ” A shout came from inside the house. “Get in here,  _right now_.”

As expected. She sighed and took a step down from her makeshift platform set up on the patio and trudged inside the house. A woman was bent over by the baton on the kitchen floor, already sweeping up the glass shards from the broken window that littered the area around it.

The girl opened her mouth, a string of rehearsed apologies on the tip of her tongue but the woman held up her hand to stop her without even looking up from cleaning the mess. She simply leaned against the fridge as she waited for the woman to finish.

“Look,” She finally finished, sweeping up the last bits of glass into the pan. Angie tensed immediately, steeling herself for whatever scolding her mom was going to give her. “I’ve already told you to stop practicing baton a million times and never have you ever listened to me.”

“But-!“ Angie stepped forward, hands balled into fists.

“So,” She continued on, ignoring the girl’s interruption. “I’m not going to even bother anymore. It’s not going to even be a problem for me anymore anyways.”

“What do you mean by that?” Angie raised an eyebrow.

The mom simply shook her head and pointed at the kitchen table. An envelope rested on top, sealed with an emblem that Angie was all too familiar with.

“Are you kidding me?” The anger hidden with her in a low simmer started to boil over as she started to realize what it meant. “ _Are you fucking kidding me right now?_ ”

”Look,” The woman held both her hands up, trying to pacify the girl.

“I am looking and all I see is a big stinking pile of  _bullshit!_ ” She put her hands to her hair, as her worst fears started coming true before her very own eyes. “You can’t send me away. You can’t lock me up in a cage like this; in fucking Beacon of all places. You can’t-” Her voice cracked.

“Angie.” She said sternly but Angie had had enough. She slammed the door shut behind her as she stomped out the house and started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones about Angie! here's her [tumblr](http://wishuponacrane.tumblr.com/) and [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4CuFARLWLAfcZ9GDZSVLEw) where you can find animations and other art for team MARQ/MMARQ


	3. (R)unaway

She ran. She ran and ran and ran. Until the shouts of the people and the cries of the beasts could no longer be heard. Until her legs grew sore and her feet blistered.

As she ran, the images of what conspired just a mere few minutes ago flashed through her head. She was in the back helping out with the lights when the Hunters rose from the crowd with their weapons sheathed ordering everyone to stop what they were doing. Chaos ensued as everyone made a mad scramble out the tent. Her friend, her only friend, looked at her straight in the eye with no sign of fear on his face. 'I'll hold them off, run.'

So she did. She had remembered they were stopped somewhere outside the city of Vale and she could distinctly make out the glow of the cityscape somewhere ahead. She'd known this day would come and had decided that to go to the nearest location where she could get lost in a crowd of people and Vale fit that description perfectly.

She didn't exactly plan anywhere ahead of that, but had decided that one day she'd like to stop running for once if she ever found herself outside of the circus. It was interesting seeing all sorts of things when you travel, but not very fun when you know you're running for your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this one's for me. quite short but i wasnt really feeling it at that time.


	4. (Q)uiver

“Mistress, you’re needed back inside. Dinner is ready.”

“Not hungry.”  She mumbled, emphasizing the word ‘hungry’ with a thrust of her sword forward.

“But Mistress.”

“I said, I’m  _not. hungry._ ” She snapped and twirled around to face the man who had stepped into the courtyard. The sword she held separated with a click of a button and in a blur of movement an arrow was notched and spun into his direction. The man stepped aside and dodged the arrow with ease, obviously used to this kind of treatment. He patted down his suit to inspect if it was damaged and blinked before returning his bored stare to the girl.

“Good aim, mistress.”

“Tch, stop patronizing me.” She shook her head and lowered her sword. “And stop calling me mistress. It’s weird.”

“You are a woman of authority in this household, are you not?” The man held up a hand to silence the girl before she could argue again. “And yes, I am well aware of its other meaning. I am simply doing what you pay me for.”

“You mean what  _my parents_ pay you for.” She scowled at the thought and sat down at the stone steps to examine her blade. It was starting to lose its shine and edge from overuse, and the joints were getting stiff. She would have to do her monthly maintenance soon.

“That’s beside the point. I’ll stop you before you go off on a tangent.” The man sighed as the girl made no motion to follow him inside. “Your parents expect you inside before sunset ends.”

“My parents expect a lot from me all the time.” She hadn't meant to say that out loud. It sounded stupid and edgy now that it was out there, waited to be commented on. She braced herself for whatever sarcastic remark he had in store for her.

“Whatever you say, mistress.” He could barely hear the girl mumble in argument as if she had given up (‘It’s Qlljo’). He rolled his eyes, a fond smile sneaking onto his face before he turned around and made his way up the stone steps and into the mansion.

The girl simply sat there, watching as Severa gleamed in the last rays of light as the glowing orb sunk into the horizon. She made it a point to go in right exactly an hour after she was expected inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edgex1000 wow. this ones for qlljo. find her on her [tumblr](http://artnquorca.tumblr.com/). this one was very fun to write! i can imagine it like a scene in dragon age or got or something haha,,


	5. ???

The girl stepped into the dimly lit room from the harsh artificial lights of the hallway. The door slid shut behind her and in the darkness she could only make out the figure of the man behind the desk against the blue glow of his monitor. She has never seen this man until now. He has always lurked in the shadows of the observation deck if ever she dared her eyes to stray upwards even once from the training.

And in the dim light of the room, she could barely make out his features. But he seemed to just be an ordinary man, quite shorter than she expected really.

That scared her even more; that the most ordinary looking person could actually be this cruel. He looked like he could be someone's father. He probably was.

"Host 17, are you ready for your final objective?" He said, with a voice all too familiar to you. It sounded strange to listen to his voice in real life. She usually heard it super-compressed and through an earpiece.

"Yes, Director." She said, looking straight ahead with no hesitation in her voice.

The man smirked and turned around to face the monitor, waving a few open windows away before enlarging one window on the screen with a quick motion of his hand. It was live feed of what seemed to be the courtyard of a school with students in groups all over the grass and concrete.

"Beacon, sir?" She asked, recognizing the uniform immediately. "Consider it already done. That academy is a piece of cake."

"I don't doubt your abilities. But their headmaster is sharp." He opened up a profile of a man in the side; he had white hair and was dressed in mostly green. "I would stay vigilant if I were you.

"And I'm not asking for you to simply pass the Academy."

"Then what is the objective," She answered, almost irritated by the vagueness of the Director. The Director raised an eyebrow at her. "...Sir. I mean, what is the objective,  _sir._ " She said the honorific through clenched teeth.

"My Darling," Maye felt the AI activate in her brain at the sound of her name. The video feed zoomed into a girl with medium-length hair who looked quite lost in the crowd of students. "It's about time you met your long-lost sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand finally for Maye who is not part of our team, but part of her own team LGBT (haha right?) which are all ocs except her. find her on [tumblr](http://azuriteseagate.tumblr.com/)!  
>  ~~what do u mean this is like red vs blue WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BE QUIET THEYLL HEAR YOU~~


End file.
